100 façons de tuer Ramsay Bolton
by starck29
Summary: Vous le détestez ? Ca tombe bien, moi aussi. Pour Théon, pour Sansa : VENGEANCE ! (et un peu aussi pour son demi-frère)
1. Tuer par Wun Wun

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à G.R.R. Martin  
_

_Note d'Auteur :__ Nouveau receuil aujourd'hui, qui s'étalera sur un long moment croyez-moi. J'espère que cette première mort vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une p'tite review et bonne lecture !  
_

**N°1 : Tuer par Wun Wun**

L'arrivée des chevaliers du Val avait fait pencher la balance en faveur de l'armée de Jon Snow. Ramsay Bolton, voyant la bataille totalement lui échapper, avait fui vers Winterfell. Si il parvenait à s'y enfermer, pensait-il, il serait sauf. Les traîtres n'avaient pas les moyens humains et matériels pour faire le siège de la forteresse. Et ensuite, il les ferait tous exécuter. Il commencerait par la gamine Mormont. Il irait la chercher chez elle et raserait son pitoyable château.

Son cheval, lancé au triple galop, fut atteint par une flèche perdue, ce qui les fit tomber à terre. Ramsay se releva et constata que son cheval était mort. Il commença alors à courir pour rejoindre son château. Mais, il fut rattrapé par le géant des Stark. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait plus fuir, le bâtard de Roose Bolton sorti son épée. La bête avait déjà plusieurs flèches plantée dans le corps, elle était affaiblie. Il saisit son épée dans ses deux mains, l'adrénaline faisant fuir sa peur. Il n'avait pas tué son père et épousé une Stark au lieu de Myranda pour voir tout lui être retiré de cette façon.

Wun Wun attrapa l'épée du bâtard, dans les deux sens du terme, avec une main et lui prit le corps avec l'autre. Il arracha l'épée, et le bras avec, ce qui fit hurler sa victime, puis il serra son corps, encore et encore, jusqu'à la mort. Les Bolton n'étaient plus, et Winterfell appartenait à nouveau aux Stark désormais.


	2. Assassiné par Myranda avant son mariage

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à G.R.R. Martin  
_

_Note d'Auteur :__ Deuxième mort pour Ramsay Bolton, tout aussi jouisive à écrire que la dernière. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira, bonne lecture._

**N°2 : Assassiné par Myranda avant son mariage**

Tout avait commencé comme une banale nuit au lit avec la femme qu'il aimait. Ils avaient fait l'amour, comme n'importe quelle autre jour. Il y avait pris du plaisir, elle aussi, ou bien sinon elle le simulait très bien. Il avait utilisé la cravache ce soir, la même que pour ces chiens, elle était une chienne après tout non ?

Mais ensuite, tout avait dégénéré.

\- Tu vas réellement épouser la fille Stark ? Cette espèce de petite colombe prude ? Je suis sûre qu'elle n'a jamais couché avec un homme.

\- On en a déjà parlé Myranda, lui répondit-il las, mon père m'a légitimé. J'ai des responsabilités désormais.

\- Je ne veux pas te partager, dit-elle en approchant ses mains du cou de l'homme

\- Nous n'avons pas le choix.

\- Si' on a toujours le choix Ramsay.

Elle commença alors à serrer son cou, fort. Il se débattit, essayant de se dégager. Il essaya aussi d'enlever les mains de Myranda. Mais plus elle appuyait, plus il s'affaiblissait. Petit à petit, il commença à lâcher prise, avant de tourner de l'œil et de s'endormir pour toujours.

La folle brune laissa alors couler toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenu. Elle pleura et elle hurla. Elle venait de tuer son amour, pour qu'il soit toujours à elle.


	3. Empoisonné au venin de basilic

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à G.R.R. Martin  
_

_Note d'Auteur :__ Troisième mort de ce receuil, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et bonne lecture !  
_

**N°3 : Empoisonné au venin de basilic**

Ramsay Bolton se tenait sur les murailles de Winterfell, son château, fixant l'horizon. Enfin ce serait le cas dès que son père serait mort, mais il en restait l'héritier. Il n'était plus un Snow désormais, il était un Bolton. Il sourit et se retourna vers l'intérieur de la forteresse. Il descendit par un escalier et prit la direction des chenils pour nourrir ces limiers. Mais alors qu'il arrivait auprès de ces plus fidèles compagnons, il fut atteint par quelque chose dans le cou. Il retira l'objet : c'était une fléchette.

Tout devint rouge en lui, sa colère pris de l'ampleur, tout comme sa haine. Il les haïssait tous : son père pour l'avoir ignoré, ses gens pour se prétendre être égales à lui, sa femme pour lui résister. Il se dirigea balbutiant vers les cages de ces bêtes et les ouvrit tous, les jetant sur la population de Winterfell totalement désemparée. Il se munit de son arc et les rejoignit, exterminant tout ceux qui passaient sous ses flèches, jusqu'au final ce soit corps qui finisse couvert de projectiles.

Dans l'ombre de la muraille, un homme regardait le bain de sang qu'avait provoqué l'empoisonnement de sa victime. L'eunuque se permit un sourire, avec cela les Stark avaient une chance de reprendre la capitale. Stannis Baratheon n'avait aucune chance contre l'armée de Roose Bolton, et même si il gagnait cette bataille, ne faisant pas un bon roi, il aurait un malheureux accident. Si il voulait un Nord et qui se batte pour sa reine, alors il fallait un Stark à sa tête.


	4. Le karma de GoT

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à G.R.R. Martin  
_

_Note d'Auteur :__ Quatrième mort de ce receuil, j'ai sciemment laissé le nom du meurtrier dans le flou mais ce n'est pas non plus hyper dur à trouver je pense. J'espère que cette mort vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**N°4 : Le Karma de GoT**

Les funérailles de Roose Bolton venaient de se terminer à Winterfell, dans la crypte des Stark. Il reposait désormais aux côtés de Ned Stark, là où aurait dut se trouver Robb. Mais le cadavre du Roi du Nord avait été "égaré" dans les heures qui suivirent les noces pourpres.

Alors qu'il retournait vers le donjon, le nouveau gouverneur du Nord remarqua une chevelure rousse qui quittait les lieux. Il la suivit, intrigué. Elle s'engouffra dans les chenils, là où il gardait ces chiens et laissa la porte ouverte. Cette intruse pourrait faire un nouveau jouet des plus exquis, Myranda lui manquait.

En passant la porte du chenil, il sentit un carreau d'arbalète se loger dans son ventre. Il s'effondra au sol et jeta un regard de pure haine à la rousse. C'était une arme du Sud …

\- Qui … es-tu ?

Elle s'approcha de lui, s'accroupit et pris son visage dans sa main.

\- Mon nom n'a que peu d'importance, sache que je suis là pour Sansa Stark. Où est-elle ?

\- Elle est parti, lui cracha au visage le blessé

\- Dommage.

Il la reconnaissait enfin, de longs cheveux roux et un visage angélique qui cachait une manipulatrice de la pire engeance. Alors c'était elle …

La rousse lâcha son visage puis tira une deuxième fois, directement dans l'œil, le tuant instantanément. Elle quitta le chenil, prit un cheval et quitta Winterfell, abandonnant son arme près du corps sans vie de l'éphémère gouverneur de Nord. Plus loin, deux gardes la rejoignirent et ils firent route vers Châteaunoir, c'était là qu'elle devait être.


	5. Égorgé

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à G.R.R. Martin  
_

_Note d'Auteur :__ Cinquième mort de ce receuil et vous n'imaginez pas à quelle point elle a été joussive à écrire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et bonne lecture ! _

_RàR__ : Lassa : Et non loupé ce n'est pas Lady Catelyn, mais tu m'as donné une nouvelle idée de mort. Une rousse, ayant accès à une arbalète, au sang noble et ami avec Sansa. Tu ne vois vraiment pas qui c'est ? ^^_

**N°5 : Égorgé**

Ramsay Bolton, Seigneur de Winterfell, venait de conduire sa nouvelle servante dans sa chambre, lui intimant de se déshabiller. Elle était nue, désormais, attendant qu'il ne fasse ce qu'il faisait le mieux, avec force et douleur. Mais pas aujourd'hui, en colère suite au soulèvement de la maison Mormont contre lui, il voulait passer ses nerfs sur quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un ce serait elle. Quel était l'intérêt d'une servante de basse extraction sinon.

Il attrapa un large fouet qui était posé au-dessus d'une armoire et se retourna en direction de l'endroit où se trouvait la servante.

-À Mon seigneur, dit-elle

Il lança le fouet en direction de son dos, souhaitant la faire souffrir comme lui souffrait de voir son pouvoir contester. Mais, s'abimant les mains au passage, elle attrapa le fouet et le bloqua. Puis d'un rapide mouvement, elle l'arracha des mains de l'écorcheur et le jeta au loin.

\- Tu vas souffrir, promit-il en colère

Le jeune homme se jeta sur elle et la plaqua au sol. Mais d'un geste rapide, la servante attrapa une dague en acier valyrien qui se trouvait dans le vêtement qu'elle avait enlevé plus tôt. Et pour faire bonne mesure, elle lui trancha la gorge.


	6. Enfin utile

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à G.R.R. Martin  
_

_Note d'Auteur :__ Sixième mort de ce receuil, toute aussi jouissive que la précédente. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**N°6 : Enfin utile**

La bataille était gagnée, ils avaient repris Winterfell des mains de Ramsay Bolton. Le seigneur déchu avait été enfermé dans le chenil de la forteresse, dans une cellule voisine de celle de ces chiens, le nez toujours en sang.

Sansa et Jon s'étaient installés à la table des Stark dans la salle de banquet du château. À leurs côtés se tenaient Ser Davos, Tormund, Lady Mormont et Mélisandre, les artisans de leur victoire. Lord Baelish avait été volontairement tenu à l'écart, pour des raisons évidentes.

\- Que faisons-nous du prisonnier ? demanda la petite seigneure

\- Mon Seigneur, intervint la femme rouge, les sangs royaux ont un grand pouvoir.

\- Vous voudriez le condamner au bûcher ? demanda Ser Davos choqué

\- Pour notre victoire, assura la prêtresse en souriant

\- C'est contraire au principe des anciens dieux, remarqua alors Lyanna Mormont

\- Sansa ? demanda Jon en se tournant vers sa soeur, c'est toi qui a subi toutes ces horreurs. Personne d'autre.

\- Qu'il souffre, souffla la rousse dans un murmure

Ces yeux étaient sereins, beaucoup trop pour la tendance qu'elle venait de prononcer.

\- Lady Mélisandre, vous savez quoi faire.

\- Ce sera fait, mon Seigneur.

Un immense bûcher fut dressé dans la cour de Winterfell, comme pour Mance à Châteaunoir, et la prêtresse rouge y mis le feu. Sansa se délectait de le voir souffrir ainsi. Jon l'observait, imperturbable, et aucune flèche ne vint.


	7. Exécuté à l'arc

_Disclaimer :__ Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à G.R.R. Martin  
_

_Note d'Auteur :__ Septième mort de ce receuil, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et bonne lecture !_

**N°7 : Exécuté à l'arc**

_Flashback_

_\- Castral Rock ? _

_\- Castral Rock, répéta la nain_

_\- Tu me donnerais Castral Rock ? _

_\- Oui Bronn. _

_\- Pour un vulgaire assassinat ? _

_\- Tu veux vraiment ce foutu château ? _

_\- Oui bien sûr, je ne pensais pas que tu me le donnerais. Et, comment vas-tu l'obtenir ? _

_\- Le jour où mon père mourra je serais le Seigneur légitime de Castral Rock, il me suffira disons … d'abdiquer en ta faveur. _

_\- Quel est son nom ? _

_\- Ramsay Bolton, le bâtard de Lord Roose Bolton. _

_Fin du flashback_

\- Et me voilà désormais, tel un preux chevalier servant au secours des nobles et innocentes damoiselles en détresse.

Le mercenaire avait son arc tendu en direction du bâtard légitimé, qui était à terre avec déjà deux flèches dans le corps. Tyrion lui avait donné une mission, et il comptait bien s'y tenir. Il avait déjà un nom, il ne lui restait plus qu'à obtenir un château. Et Castral Rock ne se refusait pas, jamais.

\- Pour … Pourquoi ?

\- Pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas réellement, probablement parce que ta conduite est tout ce que Tyrion condamne. Et aussi parce que tu es le seul espoir de ton père de voir le nom de SA famille survivre. Elle sera oubliée, tout comme le seront les Stark dans quelques générations.

Et il tira une troisième flèche, directement dans la tête de Ramsay Bolton.


	8. Mort au combat

**N°8 : Mort au combat **

Elle enfonça sa lame dans le corps du bâtard, au terme d'un impitoyable combat. Il était mort, enfin. Elle essuya rapidement la lame de son épée dans un tissu de son vêtement avant de la ranger dans son fourreau. Son frère était là, prostré dans un cage, effrayé par tout ce qui l'entourait.

\- Theon, l'appela-t-elle

\- Pas Theon, Schlingue. Schlingue !

\- Mon pauvre, murmura-t-elle, tu viens avec nous.

Elle l'attrapa et le tira hors de la cage.

\- Tuez ces chiens, avant qu'ils ne rameutent toute la forteresse sur nous. Puis on s'en va.

\- Oui, capitaine ! répondit son second

Tout les canidés furent bientôt réduits au silence, comme leur maître.

\- Que fais-t-on de lui ? demanda l'un des fer-nés en fixant le cadavre du fils de Roose Bolton

\- Jetez-le à l'eau depuis les murailles, personne ne le retrouvera jamais. Le monde l'oubliera.


	9. Blessé à mort au couteau

**N°9 : Blessé à mort au couteau **

La sauvageonne avait recommencé ce qu'elle avait fait avec Theon Greyjoy quelques années plus tôt, à savoir faire parler son entre-jambe. Et la technique avait marché, elle avait pu s'approcher suffisamment de lui, et en plus il avait baissé sa garde. Elle avait caché dans ses vêtements un petit couteau, l'arme parfaite. Elle ferait ce qu'elle n'avait pas eu le courage de faire la dernière fois, par pitié. Mais … cette pitié avait permit à ces monstres de prendre la maison de Rickon.

\- Si tu as été aussi bonne avec Schlingue, lui dit le bâtard, il a dut se régaler.

\- Vous n'imaginez pas à quelle point mon seigneur.

Elle se dégoûtait, mais c'était un mal nécessaire. Se retournant dans le lit, elle attrapa son petit couteau et le cacha derrière son bras, se coupant au passage. Puis profitant, d'un instant de distraction, elle le planta dans le corps nu de Ramsay Bolton, plusieurs fois, le condamnant ainsi à mort. Elle jeta le couteau par la fenêtre, se rhabilla et quitta la pièce. Le lendemain matin, un loup serait à nouveau seigneur de Winterfell, le petit loup qu'elle s'était jurée de protéger.


End file.
